


Platonically

by Lady_Lizz



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Epic Friendship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, kai/aichi is hinted at, maybe a bit of hinted misaki/kourin if you squint for long enough, thats an epic tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizz/pseuds/Lady_Lizz
Summary: Aichi's grandparents are coming over for dinner and they want to meet his girlfriend, but all Aichi has to show them is an almost-boyfriend in Europe and a basically-his-big-sister-friend that he can count on for anything.
Relationships: Sendou Aichi & Tokura Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Platonically

"Mm, that is a tough one," Kamui said, stroking his chin as he entered Card Capital. Aichi was walking beside him with a slight frown. 

Kamui looked up from his contemplative state and noticed the girl sitting behind the cash register, boredly skimming the latest edition of Vanguard  
Monthly. 

"Ah, Misaki!" He greeted. "You love Aichi, right?" 

Misaki closed her magazine and narrowed her eyes at the odd start to their conversation. "I'm pretty sure everyone who knows Aichi loves Aichi. It's difficult not to."

"M-Misaki..." Aichi blushed. "That has to be an exaggeration." 

"There we have it! Ask Misaki!" Kamui announced, slapping his companion on the back to nudge him forward. 

"Ask me what?" 

"Kamui, I can't just— She probably has far better things to do than—"

"I probably don't." Misaki admitted. "Go on, ask me." 

"It’s just that… It’s a bit of a big favor.” Misaki nodded for him to go on. Aichi took a deep breath, then began to speak very quickly. "My grandparents are coming over in a few days for dinner and my grandmother wanted to know if, you know, it's my senior year in high school so she figured I might have a girlfriend or something and my mom brought it up with me and said it would really make them happy if I at least brought a friend over, but the thing is, I don't want to disappoint my grandparents, you know, so I was wondering if you would maybe want to come over this Sunday evening... for... um… But of course if you’re uncomfortable with that kind of thing you don’t have to, though I figured I should at least ask, and—"

Misaki was surprised at the request, which he continued to ramble on about. She glanced at Kamui for help, but he was just... grinning like a man who had helped a friend confess to their crush. 

Which was _definitely not_ what was happening right now, because she knew for a fact Aichi did _not_ have a crush on her. 

That got her thinking of Aichi's actual crush, who was currently taking residence in Europe. If Kai were here, would he be getting invited to a Sendou family dinner? Or—

Oh. Wait. Aichi was asking her this because he needed a _girl_ friend.

Misaki could probably name about ten guys who would pounce onto the chance to go out on an actual date with Aichi Sendou (Kai, definitely. Naoki, or at least the Naoki from two years ago. Ren, but probably just to say that he’s done it. Miwa, but because he jumps on every chance to help out a friend. Possibly even Kai’s new roommate, Gaillard, but she didn’t know the guy all that well, so she couldn’t say for sure.), but girls? Aichi probably hasn’t even spoken to ten women throughout his life, not counting the few girls he’s found himself cardfighting in the shop. Misaki could name two he was actually close with, which.

She glanced at the black hair tie wrapped around her wrist.

Maybe it really was just her. 

"Aichi," Misaki started, cutting off his rambling. He snapped to attention. "If you are completely certain that having me as your fake girlfriend for an afternoon would be easier than telling your family that you don't swing that way, then I am flattered and am totally free on Sunday."

“Oh, Misaki! Thank you so much!” He bowed to show his gratitude and almost banged his head on the counter, twice. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

-

She said it casually at the time, but a few days later, half an hour before she had to leave for Aichi’s house, she was casually freaking out.  
“I’ve known him for years and never been over his house.” Misaki realized, sitting at the dining table in their home above the shop, holding her head in one hand and reading a wikiHow article on her phone with the other. “I’m in college and I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’ve never been on a date before, Shin. I have no clue what I’m doing.” 

“Really?” Asked Shin, who was sitting across from her and brushing Sub-Manager. “I could’ve sworn you’ve had at least one date. But I… can’t seem to remember who you were with?”

_That_ was because she had jokingly stated she was going on a date with Kourin once, though that wasn’t exactly true, they were just hanging out at the mall together. Shin took it seriously. 

“Yeah, no.” Misaki breathed. “Never.” 

A minute later she was in her room, tearing through her closet for the third time that day. She’d already decided on an outfit; a simple olive green dress with a denim jacket to layer on top. Was it too casual? Too fancy? Aichi hadn’t told her anything about a dress code, nor had she asked, and she was sure anything she showed up in would be fine. Perfect, even. She still found herself worrying. 

Misaki flopped backwards onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She felt like a lovestruck schoolgirl, with all the anxiety welling up inside of her over a date with a friend (does this even count as a date?), and she hated it. 

She wasn’t lovestruck, she honestly wasn’t, and neither was Aichi, she knew that. He requested her help, and she cared about him enough to not want to let him down. 

“That’s right,” Misaki whispered to herself, a smile creeping up on her. “This is for Aichi.”

She’d go to the moon and back for Aichi Sendou (she already had, actually). This was nothing compared to threats she’s faced with him in the past, the threats she’s faced _for_ him. God, it was a free dinner. It might actually be a very pleasant experience. 

Misaki swallowed her nerves and made her way to her vanity.

-

_Ding-dong!_

“Oh! Misaki’s here!” Aichi said, springing up from his seat and going to get the door. Emi stared at him incredulously. 

“You. Invited Misaki.” 

“I did, yes.” 

“You—” Emi glanced behind her, where their mother was talking with their visiting grandparents. “You’re ‘dating’ Misaki.”

Aichi forcefully smiled. “I-I am, yes.” 

“Oh my Pacifica, you are hopeless. She’s way better than, say, Morikawa, but—”

“Misaki!” Aichi said, swinging open the front door and effectively cutting off his sister. “Thanks so much for coming.” 

She was wearing a short green dress, denim jacket, silver earrings, short brown boots, the usual black band around her wrist. She even put on makeup, which she’d been doing more often since her graduation last year, but it was still rare enough for Aichi to feel honored that she put time into her look for him. 

Aichi himself was wearing a simple white dress shirt and slacks. Emi had helped him search his closet.

Misaki stepped inside, taking a deep breath and looking around the entryway. “Hi,” She said.

“Hi.” He replied. 

“Okay. Don’t be awkward with me, I’m your girlfriend, for now. Come on. Let’s get in there.” 

“Oh, um, sure thing!”

-

The Sendou's were huggers, and Misaki shouldn’t have expected anything less. 

“So you’re the lucky girl!” Aichi’s grandmother said, holding Misaki by the shoulders after she’d pulled away from the greeting-hug. The older woman leaned closer and whispered, “Or is he the lucky guy, eh?” 

“I’d say we’re both incredibly lucky to have found each other.” 

Misaki glanced toward Aichi, who was standing beside them, smiling stiffly. She was suddenly glad she was the one here, because she was completely sure someone like Kai could not handle this situation, and Aichi wasn’t the type to help diffuse it. 

Grandma Sendou slapped her upper arm— ow— and pulled away, laughing. “Good answer, good answer.” 

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly, and Misaki was able to answer any questions directed toward them fairly easily. 

“When did you two first meet?”

“It had to be, what, four years ago? Five? I work at a card shop that Aichi frequents, we met there.”

That was the truth, but it also led to a conversation about Aichi’s Vanguard hobbies. 

The question of, “How did you get together?” came a bit later. She had to improvise for that one. 

“Well.” Misaki started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “We were on a Vanguard team together, for a while. Won a few tournaments together. Nothing too major.” 

An understatement. Team Q4 were very minor celebrities for their victory in the Asia Circuit, but still well known. 

“During that time, though, there was always some unresolved tension between us.”

There was some unresolved tension between Aichi and _someone,_ at least. Not a total lie. 

“We went to the same high school, joined the same club, spent more time around each other.” 

The truth. 

“Then, just last spring, he came up to me. It was only a few days before my graduation. We talked about our plans after high school, I told him I wasn’t completely sure what I’d be doing, but I had a good idea about it by then. It was such a romantic moment, underneath the blooming cherry blossom trees.” 

Aichi’s eyes widened at Misaki’s storytelling skills. Or maybe he noticed how she was taking inspiration from that conversation he had with Kai last spring— 

“Then he kissed me.” Misaki finished with a shrug. “Awfully bold move for such a shy guy.”

“Y-yeah.” Aichi blushed beside her. “Sorry about that. I didn’t really warn you or anything.” 

“Don’t apologize. Look at where it got us.” Misaki spoke softly and placed her hand over Aichi’s on the table. Emi was biting her lip where she was seated across from them, desperately trying not to laugh at their act. 

To anyone who didn’t know them personally, though, it must’ve seemed completely natural. Aichi’s grandma had tears in her eyes, and his grandfather was nodding with approval. 

The evening progressed and the conversation topics slowly shifted away from her and Aichi. The food was what really made the experience worth it. Emi and Ms. Sendou’s cooking could even rival the few dishes made by Kai that she's tasted. 

Soon, it was getting late, and Misaki mentioned that she should head home so Shin wouldn’t be worried. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Aichi offered quickly. His grandparents raised their eyebrows at each other. 

“I really can’t thank you enough,” He said once they were out of earshot from the others. “You’re so good at this, Misaki. When you really do find  
someone special, they’ll be so, so lucky.” 

She scoffed, pulling him into a hug that he eagerly reciprocated. “I could say the same for you. Kai’s super lucky.” 

“M-Misaki! We aren’t… there. Not yet, anyway.”

“I know, I know. Goodnight, Aichi. Tell your family I had a great time.” 

“I will. Thanks again! And goodnight!”

-

Shizuka excused herself a few minutes later to go clean up in the kitchen. Emi followed. 

“Emi,” She cautiously began as she scrubbed at a plate from the sink. “Misaki’s quite a nice girl, don’t you think?” 

“Misaki’s the best.” Emi agreed.

“But she…” Shizuka didn’t know how to phrase it without having it come out offensive. “She doesn’t seem like the type… For Aichi.” 

“They aren’t actually dating, Mom.”

“Oh, good. I didn’t think they were. I’d like to believe I would’ve known earlier if it was true.” She picked up a towel to dry the dish. “Aichi. He… Well.” 

“Yes, Mom. He prefers guys.” 

“Mm.” Shizuka nodded. “That’s what I thought. Misaki’s a nice girl.” 

“The best.” 

-

“You’re kidding,” Miwa said, leaning over the counter at Card Capital the next day. 

“I haven’t said anything yet.” Misaki replied. 

_“Him?”_ Miwa pointed to the back of the shop, but he lowered his hand before Misaki could see who he was referring to. “Damn, I thought… He ruined my life’s greatest goal. What about all that time I spent planning his wedding with Kai? There was gonna be hydrangeas, and a mini Vanguard tournament…” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“How could you not? Shin told me you went out on a _date_ with _Aichi_ last night—”

_“Oh my God—”_


End file.
